Top Cat One Shots
by aqualokk
Summary: These are some Top Cat one shots, that I wrote


**Skipping Detention - Part 1**

 **Note 1: Yui is mentioned two times (one on the beginning and the other, more on the middle of the chapter)**

 **Note 2: I decided to alter a line, because it was becoming confusing.**

 _Funtastic High..._

 _Main hall..._

Kiyomi Tsubasa had arrived to her first day of classes, as she asked to switch from a private to a public school, since her sister was already studing there for a year. Yui had white fur with black tipped paws, deep red hair and a sultry charm that made any man fall in love with her. Kiyomi was the more mysterious of the two, her fur was black like the night with white tipped paws and tail, her hair was white like snow with blue highlights that covered one of her eyes, her eye color was blue and had exited recently from a problematic relationship that had left her scarred for life.

 _This is my first day, I hope it goes well_ Kiyomi thought in nervosism, she didn´t knew anyone and walked to see how the ambient was, when a redhead blue/gray female cat came to her.

"Hi" said the cat, smiling "You must be new here, right?"

Kiyomi nodded "Y... yes, I... I arrived yesterday"

"You don´t need to be nervous" the redhead calmed her new colleague "I´m Trixie and what´s your name?"

"Kiyomi" she introduced herself "And... ah..."

Trixie knew what Kiyomi was refering to and put her paw on her shoulder "Don´t worry, you´ll get used to it"

"Thanks, Trixie" Kiyomi smiled, by making a first friend "Well I need to know the school"

"I can make a tour guid..." Trixie was going to take the new student, when saw one of her classmates running to her "Whoa, Daphne, what´s going on?"

"Aren´t you listening?" asked Daphne.

"Listening what?" asked Kiyomi.

"TC and the band are performing right now" answered Daphne "Sorry, if I didn´t notice you, Daphne Blake, what´s yours?"

"Kiyomi" said Kiyomi "And who is TC?"

"No one" said Trixie, deadpan.

"Oh come on, Trixie" said Daphne "You need to forget about what happened"

"But what happened?" Kiyomi asked one more time.

"Well... if you don´t want to go there, I´ll take you" Daphne grabbed both cats´s paws and dragged them to the cafeteria, where a curtain was lowered and the lights were pointed at it.

"But who´s TC?" asked Kiyomi.

"Well... you´ll know who he is" answered Daphne.

 _Behind the curtains..._

"Well this concert is going to be a hit" said a voice.

"Yep, and we´re going to cause a big surprise and it´s gonna be a smash" agreed another voice, but a female one "Okay, guys... let´s rock!"

"Yeah" said a couple of voices.

 _Back on the cafeteria..._

"But who´s T..." Kiyomi was going to speak when she saw the curtain raising, revealing a band of cats.

"Everbody is ready to hear some music?!" asked a yellow cat, who was the leader of the band to which Trixie avoided to look at and letting Kiyomi to realize that he was TC.

The crowd cheered, in awe.

"A-one and a two, one, two, three" said TC, snapping his finger to the music start.

 _I´m livin´ a life that´s free and easy_

 _Free and easy as A, B, C_

 _Hard work, it ain´t our speed_

 _The only thing I need_

 _Is a life that´s_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

The young japanese bobtail cat was amused by the way they played, and saw how the members of the band were playing their music when the drummer, a light brown tomcat, winked his eye at her, causing her to blush _Who is he?_ thought "Say Trixie, who are they?"

"They are some friends" answered Trixie "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know who is the drummer" asked Kiyomi.

 _Nothing bothers me, I´m free and easy_

 _Free and easy as one, two, three_

 _I think it´s a blast to play loose and fast_

 _Takin´ each day being_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

 _No sweat, no strain, no ache, no pain_

 _No rules to obey_

 _(No sir, no way)_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

 _Free and easy (free and easy)_

 _Free and easy (free and ea..._

The music had been cut abruptly by the school rule enforcer, Charles "Charlie" Dibble, holding the power cord of the lights on his hand and looked menacingly at the cats "Alright Top Cat, do you and your gang remember about your last "concert"?"

 _Flashback..._

 _Last time..._

TC and his gang had, untintentionally, provoked a food fight between students due to a small incident.

"Salad at 12 o´clock" shouted TC"Duck"

All ducked, when some of the food got throwned at the principal.

"Oh great" muttered TC, under his breath.

 _End of flashback..._

"Why D _r_ ibble" swayed Top Cat, with a cheeky smile "We were just enjoying our moments of fun, wasn´t it guys?"

"Yeah, we could had just finished before you abruptly cutted the last line of the song" a blue cat said inocently, wearing a white coat with a single button.

"Right" agreed a green one, holding a bass guitar.

"Don´t say... I know it, you guys are going to detention _again_ " said TC "Yeesh, it will be the... how many times we were in detention? Oh, I remember... 16 times and a half"

"Now, it´s the time that you are going there" said Dibble, motioning the cats to the detention room.

The light brown cat looked at Kiyomi and gave her a note, before walking with the rest.

The female cat opened the note and saw its message.

 _Welcome to the school,_

 _It was very beautiful to see you for the first time and to think, without words: I want_

Kiyomi smiled, since it was her first concert on a school facility and, was shocked by seeing the band abruptly end their song "Tell something, Trixie" looked at the redhead "You and Top Cat know each other?"

Trixie sighed, before answered "Yes, we met during summer vacation and... well... he was sweet yet... how to say this easilly... free spirited but I had fallen deeply for him, and his gang are like family to him but..."

"But what?" asked Kiyomi.

"... one month before returning to school, I... saw him kissing another girl and... I broke everything with him" Trixie had revealed the reason of not wanting to see her ex, on the same place as her.

"But maybe he didn´t betrayed you, and it could have a reason for what happened" Kiyomi knew how was romance beginning from its start to the end, and heard the bell ringing "What time is it?"

"It must be lunch time" said Trixie "Follow me" montioned her.

And it was going to drag them to the same place as the band was.

 _During the lunch time..._

Kioymi couldn´t stop thinking on the drummer, and the poem he had wrote to her, so she sighed romanticly and wanted to find him no matter if she would end up in detention. But it went fast when the "matchmaker" of the school, Loopy De Loop, went next to her and Trixie.

"Hello, cherry flowers" said Loopy, trying to advice with both cats "What a beautiful sight of this day"

"Sorry, but we are trying to lunch and if you excuse us, we don´t want to be disturbed" said Trixie, already getting annoyed by the matchmaking advices.

"Exactly" agreed Kiyomi.

"I know, but two girls like you can´t be without someone that loves you" Loopy grabbed Kiyomi´s tableplate, but the two females tried to get it back, when they, by accident, threw it to another student.

"Oops" muttered Kiyomi, unintentionally starting another food fight.

"Oh no, not other food fight" said Trixie.

And the food fight began to be more risky and was everyone against each other, as student started to attack with the food and, the girls tried to stop but got involved in the middle and if there was a way to end it was joining to stop, but when it came Kiyomi´s moment of continuing. She felt someone touching her shoulder and shakingly, turned her head to see the principal looking at her and Trixie, thus stopping the food fight.

"Ms. Tsubasa, Ms. Pelegrine" said Principal Prowler "In my office, _NOW_!"

 _In the principal´s office..._

"How a good girl with excelent grades started a food fight, Ms. Pelegrine?" the principal looked at Trixie, before looking at Kiyomi "And Ms. Tsubasa, since it is your first day on Funtastic High, how your sister would react if you started a fight?"

"I... I... ah... I..." Trixie tried to answer, but she couldn´t speak.

Kiyomi couldn´t explain to the principal "I... no"

Prowler looked at both girls, surely, didn´t want to send them to detention but since they were caught in the food fight and he didn´t have another choice "Girls, I´m sorry but you are going to the detention room, until I speak to your families, understood?"

"Yes, sir" said the girls, when he gave them two slips to present on detention.

"And Ms. Tsubasa" Prowler looked at Kiyomi, one last time.

"Yes, sir" asked Kiyomi.

"Later I have to speak with Yui, about this incident" said the grayhaired man "And since she´s your closest relative, I have to tell her all about this incident"

"Okay sir" said the female bobtail cat, before leaving the principal´s office.


End file.
